


Who’s most likely to? - dsmp actor au

by boohoo_cracker



Category: DSMP - Fandom, Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Dream Smp, Gen, TommyInnit - Freeform, just a whole vibe, shit at writing, written at 4am wooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boohoo_cracker/pseuds/boohoo_cracker
Summary: A lighthearted one shot about some of the dream smp cast have fun in an interview!That’s my whole summary it rlly does not have much of a plot :/
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 70
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Who’s most likely to? - dsmp actor au

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure I lost brain cells writing this. 
> 
> I will most likely remove this but I rlly hate starting with a blank canvas and this is the only somewhat finished thing I have haha
> 
> Yes ik its shitty and short but oh well
> 
> Please don’t hate on this too much <3 
> 
> K that’s all I gotta say aha
> 
> Oh wait at some point I’d like to expand on this because it was rlly fun to write so yeet

Interview: Phil, Dream and Techno on top row, Tommy, Wilbur, Tubbo on the bottom. 

Interviewer: ..and please give a warm welcome to our guests this evening: the actors behind the well loved characters of the popular show ‘Dream SMP’ - Philza Minecraft, Dream Block, Techno Blade, Tommy Innit, Wilbur Soot and Tubbo! 

[On set audience claps]

Cast: various waves and greetings

Interviewer: So, as you can see, you have all been given some cardboard cutouts of each of you here. We’re going to play a game called ‘who’s most likely to’ are you ready? 

Cast: nods and confirmation (Tommy mutters ‘this is POG’ under his breath)

Interviewer: First question! Who’s most likely to be late to a filming session?

[various muttering as the cast pulls out the right face - everyone has Techno, apart from himself who puts Wilbur]

Techno, monotone: well I feel attacked. 

Wilbur: techno why’d you put me?

Techno: you’re always late dude. You pretty much sleep in your trailer and you’re still at least five minutes late. 

Wilbur, shrugging: true. But you’re ten minutes late. 

Techno, holding his arms up: I have so much costume stuff to put on! 

Wilbur, under his breath: could’ve just come in earlier but whatever.

Dream smiles forcefully. 

Dream: we’re getting off track. What’s the next question? 

Interviewer: Similar topic.. who’s most likely to miss a filming session? 

A pause. 

Tommy chews his lip.   
Wilbur scrunches his eyebrows up, apparently lost in thought. 

Techno: where’s the card for George? 

Dream, jokingly: who? 

(The cast bursts into laughter)

Wilbur: that man never shows up does he..

Dream: he does, but his hearts not really in the whole acting thing - I think he’d much rather be back behind the scenes. 

Interviewer: for those viewers who don’t know, George ‘not found’ made his debut on the Dream SMP back in season one as a right hand man for Dream. He has since then faded out somewhat, and he has confirmed that this is purposeful and is unlikely to be on the show much in the future. 

Dream: we were a person short, and obviously this show is mainly using our own money and a bit of crow funding, especially for the start of season one. George was one of the techies and volunteered-

Techno: read forced by his best friend

Dream:- shut up techno he volunteered.. ish. Anyway, long story short, he still helps with the show, just not so much onscreen. He does help with promo and vlogging behind the scenes, which you can see on our Instagram. (Dream winks) 

Wilbur holds his hand up for a hive five:  
Nice plugging dude. 

Techno, under his breath while scratching his nose: you should subscribe to our YouTube channel too, make sure that your notifications are on so you don’t miss when our next episode is out. 

Dream: we are on fire tonight. 

Phil: next question? 

Interviewer: who’s most likely to... break character on set.

[this one is unanimous - they all hold up a picture of Wilbur.] 

Interviewer: why did you all say Wilbur? 

Techno , with a somewhat evil look on his face means forward in his chair. 

Techno: are you familiar with the ‘daddy dream’ incident?

Wilbur covers his face and groans: I was told that would never see the light of day. 

Tubbo, patting him on the back: well, you were lied to. 

Tommy chokes a little. 

A producer, off stage: roll the clip! 

The scene depicts a small grassy hill at night, starting off with dream handing over a stack of tnt.   
Dream: and that’s the last of it. 

Wilbur puts the tnt in the chest. He takes a key from around his neck and locks the chest. Wilbur smiles at dream 

Wilbur: Thanks I-

Tommy’s voice from the shadows: Wilbur I think you should hand over that tnt. 

Tommy moves into the light. He is holding a crossbow pointed directly at Wilbur. Wilbur freezes. 

A beat. 

Dream steps in between the two. 

Dream: are you sure you want to do this Tommy? 

Tommy’s face slackens and he lowers his crossbow slightly. 

Wilbur, nearly jumping up and down: yeah, DADDY DREAM!

A pause. 

Dream turns around, takes off his ceramic mask and looks Wilbur dead in the eyes. 

Dream: what? 

Tommy explodes (into laughter not just explodes) , and the cast and crew off screen follow soon after. 

Wilbur, grinning: ah. Yeah. That wasn’t in the script, was it. 

The clip fades, leaving a cast laughing hysterically and Wilbur hunched over, still with his hands over his face. 

Tommy: that will never get old. 

Interviewer, chuckling: I agree. Next question is the opposite: who is LEAST likely to break a scene?

[this time there is a fairly long pause and a bit of a kerfuffle.]

Phil: maybe... hmm. Maybe Tommy? 

[everyone holds up a picture of Tommy.]

Wilbur: surprisingly, yeah. I think that might be Tommy. 

Dream: or Tubbo 

[cast murmurs in agreement]

Interviewer: do you mind explaining?

Wilbur: well, this might not come as a huge surprise but we do a lot of improving on set, lots of the time to get an unfiltered reaction from people-

Dream, leaning over Wilbur: again, an example of this was the daddy dream incident

(Wilbur pushes dream away and continues as though nothing had happened)

Wilbur:- and others just to bounce off of each other since we have such a diverse cast. The thing is, even though it’s mostly improving, there is still a script. Tommy, apart from vaguely following the main plot line just says random shit- to the point where him going off on a tangent is so normal he’s not even breaking character. 

(The cast and live audience laughs)

Tubbo, grinning: that’s so true, yesterday I’m pretty sure he went up to the director, asked what was happening in the scene, then told the camera crew to start rolling!

(Everyone laughs again, while Tommy scowls and folds his arms) 

Interviewer: interesting... on a similar note, who gets people to break character the most? 

Phil: on purpose or what?

Interviewer, shrugging: either. 

Wilbur: if it’s by accident, definitely Tommy. On purpose...

A pause. 

Phil: maybe dream? 

Techno: yeah he does do that. 

Dream, grinning: I swear, I don’t do it on purpose!

[cast explodes with protests]

Techno: that is so not true

Phil: yeah, you literally did it this morning. 

Tubbo: what did he do this morning? 

Wilbur (to interviewer): what he does, is he flirts, or makes dumb jokes, twisting our words, stuff like that. 

Dream: It just comes naturally to me! 

Tubbo (to Tommy, leaning over Wilbur): what did he do this morning?

Tommy waves his hand: tell you bout it later big T. 

Interviewer: and what does Tommy do?

Wilbur, shaking his head and laughing a little: he just spews the most random shit that isn’t to do with the scene at all, and make us all crack up. 

Interviewer, addressing the cameras: And unfortunately, that is all we have time for. Tune in next week for our next feature of the Dream SMP cast, and follow our podcast for more Dream SMP shenanigans. Thanks for watching, goodbye!


End file.
